


All in a Day's Work

by lovelokest



Category: due South
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Community: stop_drop_porn, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducking under the overhang of the woodshed, Ray stacked the armful of wood he had been carrying and ducked out again. Muscles aching sweetly and bones popping, he stretched, the last warmth of the sun on his shoulders fading. Leaning against a birch tree, he wiped his sweaty brow with the sleeve of his shirt and took a sip of lukewarm water. Cracking his neck, he set the water bottle down and headed back to the cabin, towards the steady cracking sound of Fraser chopping wood. Halfway back the thumping sound ceased and Ray stopped abruptly, blinking and swallowing hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Tan" in the May 2007 stop_drop_porn challenge.
> 
> Thanks to [beledibabe](http://beledibabe.livejournal.com) for the beta!

Ducking under the overhang of the woodshed, Ray stacked the armful of wood he had been carrying and ducked out again. Muscles aching sweetly and bones popping, he stretched, the last warmth of the sun on his shoulders fading. Leaning against a birch tree, he wiped his sweaty brow with the sleeve of his shirt and took a sip of lukewarm water. Cracking his neck, he set the water bottle down and headed back to the cabin, towards the steady cracking sound of Fraser chopping wood. Halfway back the thumping sound ceased and Ray stopped abruptly, blinking and swallowing hard.

Fraser was pouring a bottle of water over himself, flattening his dark hair and sending trickles of water down his face, neck and white t-shirt. The white material clung to his chest and emphasized his farmer's tan. And Jesus, before knowing Fraser Ray would never have thought of a farmer's tan as being hot.

Ray's cock hardened. He walked toward, steps lengthening until he ran full-tilt into Fraser, pushing him against a tree, pinning him there. Fraser tilted his neck and Ray sucked hard there, hard enough to leave a mark. God he loved that, leaving a mark on Fraser where everyone could see it. And judging by the way Fraser moaned and pulled Ray in closer to him and how his hands roamed over Ray's body, Fraser loved it too.

Ray followed a trail of sweat-salty water up Fraser's neck and jaw to his lips and paused, millimeters away, smiling at the way Fraser's breath quickened. When Fraser leaned in to kiss him, he pulled back and shook his head. "Let me, Fraser." He twisted Fraser’s nipple through his wet shirt, loving the way Fraser arched into his touch, moaning and grinding his hardening cock against Ray's hip.

Pressing a finger against the darkening bruise on Fraser's neck, Ray kissed him slow and wet, savoring the way Fraser let him in so easily and so eagerly. Swallowing the tiny sounds Fraser made, he deepened the kiss and ground his own rapidly hardening cock against Fraser's, and god, he wanted to fuck Fraser. Have Fraser fuck him. But they would have to go inside to do that, and it was too perfect out here under the bright sunshine and in the warm breeze.

Ray gave Fraser's nipple one last twist and dropped to his knees, his own cock achingly hard as it throbbed against this zipper of his jeans. He undid Fraser's jeans with unsteady hands, carefully pulling them down over his cock to his knees. Giving it one teasing stroke from the base to the tip with a swipe of his thumb across the head at the end, Ray let go. He and looked up at Fraser as he unzipped his own jeans and took his cock out, sighing a little at the release of pressure. He stroked himself long and gentle, moaning as he thumbed over the top every so often, shivers of pleasure running up his spine.

Fraser watched him avidly and moaned, his hands gripping his thighs tighter, biting his already reddened and kiss-swollen lower lip, his eyes pleading with Ray to touch him. Ray kissed his way down Fraser's cock and buried his nose in the curls at the base, rubbing his stubbly cheek lightly against it and breathing in Fraser's sweaty musk smell, his rhythm on his own cock faltering.

Fraser touched Ray's cheek and ran his fingers through his hair reverently. "Ray," he said low and rough, "please."

Ray obliged. He licked a long stripe up the side and wrapped his free hand around the base of Fraser's cock, then took the head into his mouth. He sucked lightly, enjoying the heavy weight of it on his tongue and the slight bitter taste of pre-come. Taking Fraser deeper into his throat, Ray let the way Fraser moaned and how his hips jerked helplessly wash over him.

Moaning, Ray sucked hard and jacked Fraser in time to his sucking. Fraser's hands patted and stroked his head and shoulders, fingers clenching gently. He loved this, loved the feel of Fraser's cock in his mouth and throat, taking Fraser apart one suck at a time.

Warmth filled Ray's mouth as Fraser came with a jerk and a shout, his hands clenched tight in Ray's hair. Ray licked and sucked him through the aftershocks, letting Fraser's softening cock slip from his mouth when Fraser hissed above him.

He rested his forehead against Fraser's abdomen and jerked himself off faster. He knew what they must look like: Fraser propped up against a tree, his pants around his knees and Ray kneeling with his head in Fraser's crotch. Moaning helplessly, he panted loudly and with his vision graying out and his arms tingling, he came long and hard, slick wetness filling his hand.

Fraser slumped to the ground, face still slack with pleasure and hugged Ray, sloppily kissing his cheek. "That was…" He trailed off.

Ray grinned sleepily and pulled Fraser down to lay next to him on the warm grass, tracing along the edge of his sleeve, "Yeah, it was."

finis


End file.
